


games, reimagined

by r4m3nlvr



Series: brothers in spirit [2]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Brotherhood, Family, Gen, Rescue Missions, SB19 as secret agents, SecretAgents!SB19, Slight Action, Underlying Messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4m3nlvr/pseuds/r4m3nlvr
Summary: The boys’ inner musings laid down as they save one of their own, yet again. Only, this time, it is Ken who needs to be saved… and they are not alone.(oneshot; an SB19 as secret agents AU; slight angst; SB19 brotherhood)
Relationships: OT5 - Relationship, SB19 - Relationship, SB19 as family - Relationship, SB19/A'TIN, SB19xA'TIN as family
Series: brothers in spirit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800022
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	games, reimagined

**Author's Note:**

> —will be mostly heavy narrations  
> —remember that this is a work of fiction; none of this is true because SB19 are not secret agents and neither are you  
> —any resemblance to any SB19 member, A’TIN or other people, living or dead, is purely coincidental  
> —if angst is not your cup of tea, you are free to ignore this  
> —this is also set within the universe of ‘the sound of a bullet cuts through silence’
> 
> posted this in ao3 because there's no edit button on twitter

**games, reimagined**

**JUSTIN**

_He’s not free yet_ , Justin thought. _Not yet_.

Ken was still in captivity. It was a miscalculation on their part to let him to go off on his own during a mission. The last time one of them went solo, it was Justin who had close encounter with death. Since then, didn’t they promise that they were five and never four?

Justin’s heart was pounding in his chest as he watched his members through multiple screens. He had to make sure to provide them with as much assistance as he could. He may not be in the field, but he wanted them to know he was always watching.

From the monitor, Justin could see that Josh and Stell were turning the corner to find the back entrance of run-down apartment building, while Sejun and their new recruit were stealthily going through the front.

“Jah, status?” Sejun asked through their earpiece.

“You’re clear,” Justin replied. “Thermal cams aren’t picking up any warm bodies on the first floor.”

“Where did you say Ken is at?” It was Josh, panting heavily through the earpiece.

“Nineteenth floor.” Justin checked his monitor again to confirm. “Two hostiles with him. They’re still awake.”

“Got it,” replied Sejun. “Keep us updated, Jah.”

“You can count on me, Sejun.”

* * *

**STELL**

This can’t be happening again.

How many times were they going to go through this? How many times were they going to fight tooth and nail for each other? And how much chaos do they still have to overcome before they finally get a break?

Then again, they chose this. As a team, it was their conscious decision to pursue this line of work. They knew what they were getting into.

But does that honestly make it easier? Does knowing the bullets are coming keep them from taking hits? No, it doesn’t. And Stell was so frustrated that as he and Josh climbed up the fire exit, he blinked back angry tears.

“What’s going on with Stell?” Their recruit, a young woman with a strong and firm voice, called out to him. “Stell, are you okay?”

“Stell’s fine,” Sejun answered. “Let’s focus on the mission. The mission comes first, recruit.”

“S-Sorry, chief,” she replied.

Her voice cut through the static in Stell’s ears. Stell had always liked how she would look out for him and his team, even if they barely knew each other. He appreciated it; but right now he didn’t have spare energy to deal with her. His focus was getting Ken to safety.

_Sorry_ , _I can’t talk_ … _not now_ , he said in his mind. Stell didn’t have time to entertain her concerns yet. He had to focus on the matters at hand: get Ken, get out, stay alive. And when Stell had to focus, he disengages.

So even if it was hard, Stell drowned her out… as well as everybody else.

* * *

**JOSH**

“Stell, you still with me?” Josh asked, looking back at his companion.

Stell had fallen back with a deadly look in his eyes. Even in the dark, Josh could see his murderous focus and it made the hairs at the back of Josh’s hair stand up.

Their marksman might be soft and sensitive, but he was also fiercely protective. This is most true when it came to Ken, whom Stell had come to treat as his best pal.

That’s why with everything that went wrong recently—their mission, Ken’s situation, and their agency—Stell was hit the hardest. And Josh wanted to protect him because Stell hadn’t been taking the emotional brunt too well.

Stell only gave him a forced smile that did not quite match his eyes. Josh would have let it go, if not for the fact that he cared for his teammate. So he put a hand on Stell’s chest to stop him in his tracks.

“Stell, I need to know that your head is in this,” said Josh. “Ken split-off with me last time, that’s why he’s in this predicament. Are you going to leave me behind, too?”

Josh sternly held Stell’s gaze, trying to quell the burning fire in his eyes that made him think unclearly. Stell blinked once… twice… and then he shook his head.

“I’m with you…” he said.

“Good. Because Ken needs us,” Josh nodded. “Stell, please…”

Stell looked down and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger. He gave himself a good shake from head to foot and nodded at Josh.

“Thanks, Josh…”

Josh only smiled at him. “Now let’s go get Ken.”

* * *

**KEN**

Ken had been used to doing things on his own. He had been a solo asset for the most of his life, and so he was still working on how to properly work with a team.

He tried. He really did. But sometimes, Ken just does things that surprise his team. It could be quick thinking, pulling a trigger… or something stupid such as splitting off from his partner and staying behind.

Ken tried to count his injuries. Bruise, lower back. Large cut, forehead. Possible fracture, left rib. Dislocation, shoulder. It didn’t help that his hands and legs were tied together and he couldn’t move.

_Well, that’s the last time I runaway and do something on my own._

Ken couldn’t help but chuckle, his ribs aching dully as he did. Because despite the fact that he was beaten and tied, he could imagine what his teammates would say once they see him in his situation.

Sejun would get annoyed and stare down at him. Josh would follow-up with Sejun’s lead and berate him. Stell would probably cry. Justin would crack a bad joke. But all of them would definitely baby him for the next month or so.

The more Ken imagined, the more secure he felt. For the short time he had known them, he knew they had each other’s backs. And even if Ken were the last to join, they had his, too. Because that’s just how his brothers were.

Ken was still half-dreaming when someone started to loosen the ties around his hands and then his legs. He tried to open his eyes, but it was still dark and all he could see were blurred figures moving in the distance. Someone was grunting. And he could her the shuffling of footsteps on the dusty concrete floor.

“Sorry, this might hurt but—” said a feminine voice and then someone carefully hoisted him up.

“ _Argh_!” he exclaimed, feeling like his shoulder was being stabbed several times.

“Hey, it’s okay! I got you,” she said.

Ken’s vision cleared a little bit better. And he could see that Sejun was engaged and winning against one of his captors by the door. Stell stood with an outstretched arm and a gun in his hand, the other hostile starting to fall lifeless with a gunshot wound on his forehead.

Ken started laughing. If he had more strength he would be rolling on the floor. Because god-dang, he loved these guys.

“You okay?” asked the unfamiliar woman who now helped him to stand.

“Do I know you?” Ken said.

She shook her head. “I’m just the supporting agent.”

Ken grimaced at her. He heard about those before, but he didn’t think they actually put their lives on the line for another team. “What’s your name, supporting agent?”

The supporting agent adjusted his arm over her shoulder and gripped his waist tight.

“Eighteen, sir.”

* * *

**EIGHTEEN**

_So_ , _this was how they fought_ , she thought. It was just a glimpse of their constant battles, but it both awed and terrified her.

Team SB-19. Eighteen had only been watching them from afar since she heard of them. She had heard incredible stories of their missions: how they overcame the hazards that came with the job; how they stuck together through thick and thin; their passion and grit in doing what they do.

Eighteen didn’t have enough words to describe how much she admired them. Seeing how hard these guys worked, she couldn’t help but want to support them the way she knew how. So when the opportunity came up to give them assistance, Eighteen didn’t hesitate.

“Good job,” Josh said, patting her on the head. Then he turned to Ken and started a speech about how reckless he had been. Stell approached them, too, and took Ken from Eighteen’s grip into his.

Rather than a team, Eighteen thought they looked more like family. She couldn’t help but admire them even more. And she wouldn’t tell them, but they inspired her to work hard, too.

Did they know just how much people looked up to them? Did they know how many people, like Eighteen, wouldn’t think twice about standing with them in battle even if were to the death?

Perhaps they did, perhaps not. Regardless, it was a little consolation that she knew where she stood. And Eighteen stood with them.

* * *

**SEJUN**

“Justin? Is backup coming for these guys?”

“No,” said Justin over the earpiece. “You’re clear… How’s Ken?”

“He’s good. Already smooth-talking the newbie so I’m guessing he’s fine.”

Justin tsk-ed. “Anyway, good job. But you guys better start heading out. We don’t know how many people are watching.”

“Got it,” Sejun replied, then walked towards Ken.

Ken looked worse for wear, but he was smiling as he tried to hide the pain. Josh was already giving him an earful, taking Ken’s other arm and hooking it around his own shoulders. Stell took Ken’s other side.

The anxiety that was tightly binding Sejun’s chest loosened. His members were safe. It was clean sweep.

But they weren’t in the clear, yet. At least, not in Sejun’s mind. True, Ken had been responsible for his own captivity. But it was strange that the enemy seemed to know what they were doing. It was as if they had eyes on the sky and ears on the walls. Sejun had been thinking long and hard about possibilities.

A mole in the agency? Someone moving against them? Someone trying to break their team apart? Sejun didn’t know. There were a lot of missing links, and the leader didn’t know whom to trust…

Except for his team. If there was anything Sejun was confident in, it was that his team would always have his back.

“Y-You worked hard, chief.”

Eighteen, their temporary member who stood in for Ken, had helped from the sidelines throughout the whole mess. She wasn’t compelled, but she volunteered to wade through the waters with them anyway.

Sejun gave her scrutinizing look, suddenly wary. “Why did you volunteer to come to the mission, recruit?”

“Uhm…” she started to fidget nervously. “I wanted to help, sir. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“Why?”

“I believe in what you’re fighting for, sir,” Eighteen replied. “Ah, but you probably don’t need it. But I’ll help however I can. Count on me, sir!”

Sejun would be lying if he said he was fully convinced. In his line of work, he learned to keep a safe distance from people who claim to be on their side. He had a lot of experience where people tried to take advantage of their trust; and he has learned from all those experiences.

But for some reason, there was something about Eighteen’s eagerness that made him feel… less alone.

Sejun smiled at her and nodded.

“Thank you, Eighteen,” he said. “I’ll take it from here.”

**Author's Note:**

> did you get it?


End file.
